WayHaught Office Caught or Maybe Not
by Pining Pinecone
Summary: Nicole and Waverly get carried away in Nedley's office and get themselves caught. (Smut one-shot)


It has become a regular occurrence to have Waverly Earp show up right after Sheriff Nedley leaves for happy hour at Shorty's like clockwork. Nicole sure isn't complaining but the lack of work she has been doing in the stead of Waverly does leave its mark.

It's a Friday night as Waverly strolls in, right on time. It doesn't take any small talk, only a look, to convey the want in each other. Nicole takes Waves hand without a second thought as the paperwork on her desk goes forgotten.

Nicole's guilt at the lack of attention to her late night duties disappears instantly as Waverly brings her into a heated kiss and pushed her up against Nedley's desk after she quickly closed the office door not wanting another Wynonna interruption.

Nicole rather enjoys how enthusiastic Waverly is and how she initiates contact between them. Early in their relationship Nicole was always careful to let Waverly take it as far as she was comfortable with because of how new this type of relationship was to her girlfriend. But now that she is confident in their communication and comfort with each other so Nicole takes control and switches their position pushing Waverly up on the desk and kissing her hard reveling in her soft lips.

Waverly pulls her closer and grips at her uniform shirt pulling it out from her pants placing her hands on Nicole's now bare hips. This sets Nicole into another gear feeling her girlfriends' hands on her skin, she wants her own hands on skin so she tugs on Waverly's shirt and the girls raises her arms in response so Nicole can pull it all the way off leaving her in only her lace bra.

Waverly moves a hand from Nicole's hip and runs it through her hair to move it back in place as Nicole admires her body and the newly bare skin before going in to kiss at her neck. Waverly groans when she hits the sensitive spot over her pulse and starts fumbling with the buttons on Nicole's shirt now needing more flesh to touch. Nicole senses her need and unbuttons her shirt for her letting it slide off of her arms onto the floor. Waverly's hands instantly go over the exposed skin leaving goose bumps in the wake of her soft touch as she slowly runs her hands up Nicole's sides making her sigh into Waverly's neck and move up to kiss on her jaw and finally deeply on the lips.

Waverly's hands ghost around the front of Nicole's bra just barely grazing the bottom of her breasts and moves around to the clasp on the back undoing it in a smooth motion. Waverly admires the perky mounds before looking her girlfriends in her lust filled eyes and taking an erect nipple in her mount and sucking softly while swirling her tongue around causing Nicole's head to fall back, her eyes to squeeze shut, and breathe out a soft moan. Nicole's hands move instinctively into Waverly's silky hair to pull her in even more.

Nicole feels herself losing control. It's not something she's usually comfortable with but Waverly is a complete different story. Nicole moves her hands from Waverly's hair to the waist of her tight jeans pulling the girl on the desks center into Nicole's hip. Waverly moans onto Nicole's nipple making her moan out as well from the vibrations.

This was it Nicole couldn't take it anymore, she grabs Waverly's head in her hands and kisses her hard and deep with lust then pulls back just enough to look into the girls eyes before saying "I love you more than anything." And proceeds to unbutton the wide eyed girl's jeans and tugs them off her body along with her underwear. Nicole starts to move down but Waverly grabs her face so to look her in the eyes and says "I love you too." In a tender whisper laced with lust.

Nicole gives the girl her signature smile as her eye sparkle with adoration for her girlfriend before kneeling before her. Nicole runs her hands across the top of Waverly's thighs causing her to hum in anticipation.

Nicole presses soft kisses to the inside of her thighs slowly making her way to where Waverly needs her most in this moment. Nicole's hands grip Waverly's tight ass and looks up at her girlfriend silently asking permission. The need written across Waverly's face and the lust in her eyes is all she needs and proceeds to take her girlfriends heat into her mouth licking up its length.

The taste and smell is like nothing else Nicole has ever experienced in her life or ever will. It's so uniquely Waverly and she swears she will never tire of it. Waverly's hands move to Nicole's hair where they tangle themselves, encouraging her to continue.

Nicole takes her time mapping everything with her talented tongue as she works her way up savoring the masterpiece that is Waverly Earp as she squirms in her arms making the most holy noises. Nicole isn't a religious women but what lay before her makes her believe in a higher power because how else would something so perfect exist, and it is all hers.

Nicole finally reaches Waverly's little bundle of nerves and gives a content sigh at the sight of it knowing the pleasure she's about to bestow on her girlfriend. She brushes around it with the tip of her tongue reveling in the little murmurs that spill from Waverly's mouth before taking the nub into her mouth and sucking lightly. Waverly's hands in Nicole's hair twitch and pull her in more as she tries to suppress the moans bubbling up her throat not wanting anyone to hear them.

Hearing the suppressed moans and wanting to hear them fully Nicole takes a hand from Waverly's ass and slides it down her thigh to her center. She continues to suck on the bud swirling her tongue around it as she positions the hand in Waverly's center sliding two fingers in easily thanks to the ever growing wetness there. She stops at the second joint slowly moving her fingers around enjoying the feeling of warmth and tightness as Waverly quietly moans out her name.

This quiet affirmation isn't enough for Nicole and she pushes the rest of length of her fingers. This makes Waverly gasp and groan. Nicole doesn't stop at this curly her fingers toward herself hitting Waverly's wall in just the right place causing her to moan loudly and rock her hips into Nicole's fingers. Nicole's fingers comply with the rhythm Waverly is setting as she mercilessly continues to kiss, lick, nip and suck at her clit. It's all too much for Waverly to keep silent and she lets out an almost scream with Nicole's name ghosting across her lips with every thrust.

Nicole can feel Waverly's walls start to tighten around her fingers and know her girlfriend is close to climax. She begins to pick up the pace of her fingers, curling them in every other thrust and her mouth working enthusiastically on the sensitive nub. With one final deep thrust Waverly is screaming out her name with no holding back as her orgasm rocks through her body leaving her muscles clenching.

Nicole moves up her body and holds the now wobbly Waverly as she recovers. Nicole kisses her neck softly then Waverly grabs her face bringing it to her lips kissing her girlfriend, tasting herself on her lips.

That's when the office door slams open and a concerned and also obviously drunk Wynonna stumbles in. "Hey, I heard screaming is everything alright?!"

Nicole and Waverly freeze not sure how to proceed until Waverly clears her throat and says in the most normal voice she can muster. "Yes we are fine, just seen a spider is all." Nicole lets out a huff of laughter before catching herself looking up at Waverly with sorry eyes.

Wynonna didn't catch it and proceeds to relax a bit taking her hand off Peacemaker. "Well good I thought there was a revenant or something."

"Nope nothing nefarious here, now could you please leave were kind of in the middle of something here." states Waverly staring her sister down expecting her to get the hint.

'Oh right, I'll leave you two to your girl talk or whatever you're are doing all the time in here."

Nicole gives a scoff at Wynonna's obliviousness even at the sight before her but doesn't say anything as Wynonna takes her leave stumbling out the door.

"Soo you still haven't told her?" asks Nicole with laughter in her eyes.

"Yes, well I thought she'd piece it together by now, I mean really." laughs out Waverly while shaking her head.

"I'm not sure how much more obvious we can be before she does but I'll support you in any way I can." states Nicole as she gives her a wink and a wide smile spreads across her face.

* * *

 **Hey Ya'll, thanks for reading! If you want to read another similar fic check out my first story Poker Pregame, you won't be disappointed!**

 **I'm new to the whole writing side instead of just reading so if you have any constructive criticism or helpful pointers I'd appreciate it! Also any prompts you want to see done give me a shout, thanks again and happy reading!**


End file.
